


Show me the universe

by Ananas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Other, drapples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ananas/pseuds/Ananas
Summary: oh look. The space boys do have a sexual drive, though you couldn't believe how high.





	1. Roleplay (Pidge / Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Some one-shots from my tumbrl. Succestions are welcome.

‘Hunk tied me too tightly!’ You mumbled, as the gag on your mouth made it impossible to talk.  
Your hands were tied behind your back, as you were waiting for Pidge to make her way to her room after finding the “ransom” note on her desk.

As you struggled, all thought in vain to make the bindings a little more loose. So they weren’t biting in to your arms.  
This made you think, if saying yes in to your girlfriend's wishes was a good idea again? 

Soon you could hear the running steps of the said green paladin when she came your way.

Slamming the door open Pidge made her way in to the room. Rushing to you and untying the gag from your mouth.

“You okay?” She asked as she turned to untie your bindings. Kissing your bruised wrist while you watched her actions with adoration.

“My hero.” You said before wrapping your arms around Pidges neck and giving the corner of her lips a kiss while looking at her with a coy smirk.

“how can I ever repay you saving me?” You asked as her before the smirk rose to her face.

“Well…I can think a few things.” She said playfully before giving your neck a nip. Making you giggle and take a hold of her shirt.

“Come here handsome.” You whispered before falling back towards on the bed. The movement taking her down with you.

“Oh hero~♥”


	2. Talk Dirty To Me (Keith / Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hold the press! Keith abandones training!?

“You dirty girl.” Keith mumbled as he laid multiple kisses on to the apex of your tights, as he slowly made his way down towards your lower lips.

Who knew that Keith would be persuaded in to abandoning his training session with just a whisper of “daddy” in to his ear. Making him throw you over his shoulder, before making his way to his room.  
In which you were now laying with only your bra covering you and your hair a mess, while Keith was having a three-course meal between your legs. Making you squirm and almost rip the sheets when he nipped at your clit in his ministrations.

“Ah! Da-Daddy. Don’t tease.” You whined and Keith lifted his head from his task between your legs and got up to kiss your lips, that were pink from you biting them so hard.

“Say the magic words baby girl.” He whispered against your lips before nuzzling his nose with you. The tip of his length teasing your abused lips by sliding along them, but not entering was driving you mad.

“Daddy please! Fuck me so hard I can’t walk tomorrow!” You begged before your pleading turned in to lewd moan as Keith suddenly thrusted himself all the way in, starting a merciless pace. Which made your nails rip holes in to the sheet under you.

Suddenly Keith stopped and lifted you up so you were sitting on his lap. His hands sliding down to palm your ass before continuing his harsh pace.  
Bouncing you in his lap, making you moan almost every time he pushed in when you felt his length massaging your walls..

“You take me so well baby girl. You’re so good to daddy.” Keith murmured against your neck before making you yelp when he bit your earlobe.

“Daddy! I’m gonna come!” You said as you felt the familiar feeling bubble in your stomach.

“Then come.” Keith said before your walls clamped on to his length. Making his release follow yours closely, spilling his seed inside you. Pulling out of you before falling in to the bed with you, trying to catch your breaths.

“Now I know the password for shutting down the training simulator.” You joked when you could breathe again.  
Making Keith chuckle as he turned on his side and gathered you in to his arm to rest before round two.


	3. When in doupt, trust Alluras wardrobe (Reader / Shiro)

“ Are you sure this is gonna look right? I’m not the girliest girl.” You muttered as you felt Allura tie your hair in to an elegant braid, that was complimenting the lavender, chiffon feeling dress she had put you in. The way it was draped making it look like the only way it was held on you, were the silver straps on your shoulders.

“Oh, Phish posh! You look like a royal if I say so myself.” Allura said exited as she turned you around and made your eyes widen almost out of your head. 

The material made you look almost willowy and the moon dust looking powder she had sprinkled on top of your cheekbones made you look almost ethereal instead of human.

“Wow!” You muttered, before You felt Allura taking your hand and dragging you to the party that was held in the great hall.

“Do girls usually take this long to get ready?” Hunk asked in confusion, since the party had been going on for almost an hour. And you or the Princess were nowhere to be seen.

“Why are you looking at me? How am I supposed to know?!” Pidge crumbled as she was dressed in her Paladin armor like the rest of the group.

“Well I just thought you would since- Wow…” Hunks argument died in his throat when he saw you stepping down along with Allura in your new dress trailing behind you.

“Well I’ll be damned.” Keith muttered with a small smile, as they saw your cheeks starting to glow pink when you looked at their way on your way down.

“You clean up nice (Name).” Pidge piped up and you smiled in relief of them not being weirded out by the outfit.

“Thanks. Allura thought it would fit me.” You said shyly and fingered the fabric in your nervousness. Not noticing the all-knowing smirks on the squad’s face. When they saw how their secret plan of getting a certain black Paladin to notice you in other light started to roll as the said Paladin stopped to stare at you. 

Before his face turned pink and he made a beeline from a middle of some diplomat’s conversation to you. Asking if he could steal you away to a dance, which the others said yes before you got a word out of your mouth.

Or more like land slide since after two hours you found yourself hoisted against a wall. Your bare legs around Shiro’s waist as the dress that started this whole thing, pooled between where your waists met. His fingers had found their way under the folds of the dress, and were knuckle deep in between your already wet womanhood. Going in and out your folds and making you keen and bite your lover lip as he curled his fingers once in a while. 

Trying to keep your moans in as Shiro’s lips and teeth made their way down towards your shoulder. Leaving love bites behind his trail to the crook of your neck, before he made it his mission to mark the place as much as he could.

“I want to hear you (name). Those pretty noises of yours.” He whispered as You wrapped yourself tighter around him when you could feel that familiar tension coil in your lower stomach.

“Shi-Shiro! I’m conna cum!” You cried out as Shiro just increased the rhythm of his fingers. Before your vision flashed white and your leg muscles tightened, walls clamping around them as you let out a lewd wail before your release made you droop in to his arms like a wet noodle.

“(Name)! Are you okay?” Shiro asked in a worried tone as you went limp against him, making him catch you. 

“Yes… Just…I’ve never come that hard.” You muttered against his shoulder in post or bliss still tingling in your body. Which made Shiro chuckle as you lifted your head to look at him with a dreamy expression and a loopy smile.

“Again?” You asked innocently which Shiro answered with a smile and Kissed your forehead.

“We got the whole night.” He whispered against your skin before carrying you to his bed to continue where you two left off.


	4. Knight in shining armor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried my hand in gender neutral writing. hope you guys like.

His stare made you nervous. You must have looked like you were rolling your eyes. Trying to look anywhere else than at his face. 

Before his words made you blush ten shades redder and sigh in relief internally at the same time. 

“Say it again.” Lance said. His voice having an undertone of sensuality in it. As his arms were locked around your waist with no intention of letting go. 

“La-Lancelot?” You muttered, still a little unsure of the words. But the way his eyes darkened in lust, making them dark like a stormy ocean made you think you were on to something.

Then out of nowhere. Lance pulled you into a kiss that made your stomach explode in fireworks. 

Biting your lip gently to make you let out a moan, which gave him an opportunity to sneak his tongue in to wrestle with yours. 

When you both finally let go to get some air in to your lungs, your gaze was matching his in its heat. 

“bedroom?” You whispered. Your lips brushing against his in a feathery touch, which made Lance crane his neck forward to chase them when you backed up to take his hand, so you could lead in to your room from the hallway. 

The trip would had been much faster, if Lance hadn’t stopped you over three times to pull you in to his arms or pushed you against a wall to make out with you while trying to avoid others. But when you finally made it in to his room, both of your hair was in disarray and your lips and necks looked like someone had tried to eat both of you alive. 

“I make sure you won’t be able to walk straight the next day.” Lance whispered when his hands had sneaked under your shirt to fondle your chest, flicking and pinching your nipples to make you moan lewdly. 

“Lancelot!” You whined when you were finally freed from your outerwear and lance laid kisses down towards the line of your underwear. 

“Keep calling me that and I will do anything you want Mi Amor.” Lance whispered against your skin as he slipped the said underwear off down your legs. Flipping them behind him to god knows where. Before his tongue brushed your lower region. Making you jump and grasp his hair with your fingers when his tongue slipped along your parts. Moving back and forth before he lifted his head a little to wrap his lips around you. Giving it a powerful suck that made you let out an ‘oh my god!’ Before your hold of his hair tightened and your hips started to involuntarily move along with his tongue. 

“La-Lancelot I’m close.” Your body jolted in ecstasy as Lance doubled his efforts for your release and the white flash in your eyes with the reflex of arching of your back came out of nowhere as you came. Your release being lapped up by the eager tongue of his. 

When Lance released you from his mouthss ministrations. You flipped the two of you around. So now Lance was laying under you as you rubbed your hips against his. Biting your lower lip and smiling. 

“My turn to make you feel good. ♥”


End file.
